The Return of AlexRider
by MinibooExtreme
Summary: Jack is in hospital. Alex returns to the SAS. The new member of the team know him from a past mission. Will Alex survive. Will his close friends survive with him? Has he been betrayed? I don't own Alex Rider!


Alex had seen better days. Okay so he had also seen worse days but that wasn't the point.

True to their word MI6 had left him alone since Snakehead. But like many good things it had to end at some point, although it wasn't really their fault this time but they could have handled things better.

_Earlier that day_

"Alex, you up yet?" Jack yelled up the stairs, cup of coffee in hand.

A thump was heard as Alex rolled out off bed and onto the floor still half asleep. Chuckling to herself Jack walked back into the kitchen and put cereal on the table.

Alex thumped down the stairs like any teenager would. Now fifteen he had had yet another growth spurt and was now as tall as Jack. After breakfast Alex grabbed his football, shoved on his shoes opening the door he turned around and saw Jack in the kitchen doorway.

"Tom and I will be at the park playing some football. I'll be back by dinner," Alex told her.

"You'd better be or else yours will be cold." Jack warned laughing as she walked forward and ruffled his hair. Alex made a quick escape after that.

It only took him 10 minutes to get to the park and Alex saw that Tom was already there, chatting to a girl from their group.

"Hey Tom, Alicia," Alex said as he walked up to the pair.

"Hey Alex, you ready to be beaten?" Alicia asked innocently.

"Girls vs boys again? You lost last time..." Alex was interrupted.

"That may be so but we won the two times before that," a voice came from behind them. Turning around they saw Nat.

"Only because Lisa was ref," Tom muttered but it was heard by all.

"Who's ref today?" Alex asked.

"Lisa, Dean's on holiday in America and Liz is camping in Germany," Alicia replied.

"Did I hear my name?" Lisa asked as she wandered up to the group.

Soon all five where fully focused on the game. As lunch rolled around they made there way to Burger King before separating and heading home.

It was as Alex opened his door that he first realised that something was wrong. Normally Jack was in the front room watching Ready Steady Cook on television at this time of day but looking into the room Alex saw the television off and no Jack.

Slowly he made his way to the kitchen. What he saw made his heart stand still for a second before he rushed forward to check for a pulse. Jack was on the floor, not moving. Alex drew a sigh of relief as he felt a faint pulse and quickly called an ambulance. Looking up he saw a silver glint on the table which he had previously missed. Standing up and taking a closer look what he saw made his blood run cold. There sitting in all its glory was a small silver figurine off a scorpion. Next to it was a simple note saying 'You're next, but you won't be as lucky.' in silver pen on a black piece of card.

Scorpia.

This was not good. Checking Jack's pulse again Alex made his way through his house quietly. He paused as he go to his door, which was ajar. He knew he had shut it this morning. Slowly he made his way to the door and kicked it open. Looking around what he saw resembled a bomb site. All of his possessions where scattered around the room. On his bed lay a picture of Sabina and himself. The glass that had been in the frame was cracked and in pieces while Sabina had been circled with a red pen. He knew he hadn't done that and Jack wouldn't.

It looked like when MI6 said that Scorpia would leave him alone they hadn't been telling the truth. Now all he had to do was hope that the people close to him would survive this. That he would survive this.

It took ten minutes for the ambulance to get to the house. That time had passed very slowly for Alex. They arrived the same time as a police car. Begin the questions.

Alex found himself led away and into the car as Jack was driven off in the ambulance to a nearby hospital, the paramedics hadn't taken very long to hook her up and put a face mask on Jack before whisking her off.

Once again Alex found himself in the reception of a familiar police station. The officer on duty had taken one look and picked up the phone. She was one off the officers who had been on duty when he had dropped the drug dealers' boat into the car park.

Not long later Mr Crawley walked into the building and up to Alex.

"Mr Blunt would like to see you." Somehow Alex was sure this wasn't a question.

It didn't take long before Alex found himself in the office of Mr Blunt. Mrs Jones standing next to him, sucking on a peppermint as normal.

"Alex, as I am sure you know it is no longer safe for you to live at your house. For this reason you will be going to the Brecons for further training with the SAS. An agent has packed what you need and is waiting for you outside the door. I'm sure I don't have to tell you how serious this matter is," Mr Blunt told Alex before turning back to his computer as if Alex was no longer there.

Taking that as a dismissal and knowing that there was no point in arguing as what was the point, he would end up there anyway and decided he would prefer to be conscious. He wandered which unit he would be dumped with this time. Opening the door he saw Mr Crawley and followed him to a car.

Five long and tedious hours later Alex found himself looking at another familiar door. This time it was the sergeant's door. Looking around he saw the confused looks he was getting from passing soldiers. Steeling himself he raised his hand and knocked on the door once.

"Enter," the sergeant's voice came.

Opening the door Cub entered. It hadn't changed and nor had the sergeant.

"Cub." The sergeant said looking up from the file he was reading.

"Sir." It seemed that in the year he'd been away he had not forgotten his training.

"I see that you've returned to us for a spell, although your file has yet to catch up with you." Taking a breath the sergeant looked down at the file again briefly. He was getting too old for this, maybe it was time to look into retirement, be able to spend more time with his wife.

"You will be re-joining K-Unit who are here to get used to their new team member. I have no doubt that they will be pleased to see you. You will be assessed tomorrow so we can see where you are and make sure you won't be holding your unit back with any training you missed last time. You are in the same barracks as last time dismissed," the sergeant barked.

"Yes Sir!" Cub replied before making his way out the door. He could feel the sergeant's eyes on him as he shut the door behind him. Sighing Alex slowly made his way to where K-Unit would most likely be as it was after dinner and now free time.

Opening the door Cub did a quick scan of the room before his eyes settled on the empty bunk. Making his way over he dumped his bag underneath and sat down facing his unit and the onslaught of questions that he knew would come his way.

"Cub." Wolf almost hesitated remembering the last time he had seen the teen nearly a year ago having just blown up a helicopter.

"Wolf," Alex stated. He wasn't going to make it easy for them, especially when they had a new team member he had never met before. At this he looked at the new member of the unit and studied him. Thinking about it the person did look familiar and a staring competition followed.

The other three members of the team shared a confused look before settling down to see what would follow. What did shocked them.

"Hey, aren't you that kid who was on Air Force One when Damien Cray and Yassen Gregorovitch were killed?" Coyote asked.

Silence then the barrage of questions began.


End file.
